Metal ion secondary batteries provided with a solid electrolyte layer including a solid electrolyte (e.g. lithium ion secondary battery. Hereinafter it may be referred to as “solid battery”) has advantages, for example it can easily simplify the system for enduring the safety.
As a technique related to such a solid battery, for example Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a non-aqueous secondary battery including: producing an electrode with conductive layer including an electrode mixture that includes an electrode active material, a current collector that keeps the electrode mixture, and a conductive layer arranged between the current collector and the electrode mixture; and forming a non-aqueous secondary battery including the electrode with conductive layer as at least one of a cathode and an anode. Patent Literature 1 shows that the conductive layer is formed to the electrode by applying a composition for conductive material formation onto the current collector and drying it. The composition is prepared by dispersion of polyvinylidene fluoride (hereinafter may be referred to as “PVDF”) and, if necessary, another polymer than PVDF, into an organic solvent.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a non-aqueous secondary battery wherein: a current collector of a cathode and/or anode is coated with a conductive layer that includes a crystalline thermoplastic resin having a function of a positive temperature coefficient resistor in which the resistance value increases as temperature increases, a conductive material, and a binder; and the thickness of the conductive layer is 0.1 μm to 5.0 μm. Patent Literature 2 shows that the conductive layer is formed on the current collector by application of acetylene black and polyethylene dispersed in N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP) in which PVDF is dissolved, thereafter drying and removing the NMP solvent.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a solid battery in which a PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) element is connected between: at least one of a cathode terminal and an anode terminal of the battery; and an electrode to be connected to the terminal, in an electrical bath. Patent Literature 4 discloses a battery wherein at least one of active material layers provided both sides of a separator includes a material that has a reaction cut function or a current cut function at 90° C. to 160° C. Patent Literature 4 discloses that a solid electrolyte film can be used as the separator. Patent Literature 5 discloses a method for manufacturing a P-PTC thermistor composition including: preparing a kneaded mixture at least including a thermoplastic resin and a conductive particle; and contacting the kneaded mixture to water.